GIR
'GIR '''is a major character from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the robot dog helper of Zim and the pet of Bell. He originates from the Nickelodeon show, Invader Zim. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi GIR came along with Zim to the Earth send by the Almighty Tallest. When Bell found him they immidiatly became friends with each other. Bell thought that GIR was really cute and also made him her pet. From that point on GIR always stays with her. He first came along with Bell to distract Blossom so Bell could attack her and then kidnapped her. However, while watching the fight, GIR was picked up by Blossom to use as defense against Bell's attack. Bell cries because she uses GIR, but Blossom is angry because she suddenly attacked her. She turns GIR around, noticing something is wrong. GIR pukes over her, and quickly returns into Bell's hands. He later went together with Bell to the moon for an assigment Dr. X gave to install and activate the bomb on the Moon. After doing so, he searched for their space suits until Naga found them first. During the conversation of Bell and Naga, she thought that Naga was a ghost and shouted "Ghost!" Gir reacted and wanted to shoot a rock, but his sensors couldn't detect him, and thus he returned to his normal form. When Dr. X asked them where they were, he along with Bell headed back to Black Eden. Later Samantha took him to the science fair, put into a box for action figures, and dropped him by Tucker and Sheldon. They opened the box where GIR which allowed GIR to escape and head towards the dance performance. After observing, he jumped on the head of Nora Wakeman and onto the podium. An angry Jenny approached him but GIR also jumped on her and put a machine on her head and turned her into the portal between the Cluster Zone and Megaville. Later GIR is seen on top of Bell's head while she has a little rumble with Blossom. But she afterwards gets the bomb from Battus, which GIR holds for Bell and follows her to the core of the facility. GIR watches Bell as she makes her way to the core, and opens the metal plate protecting it. When Blossom arrives, she wants to take the bomb out of GIR's grip, but is stopped by Bell. GIR runs with the bomb towards the place it has to be inserted and waits for it to open. However as he puts it in, Blossom fires a laser beam which hits the communication cable, which shut down the power and made it impossible for the bomb to be activated without a connection between the broken part. In shock Bell rushed towards GIR and hugs him. Bell did off her hairband and attached it to GIR, to make him a combat SIR unit. She then charged up a giant laserbeam and fired it at Blossom. She fired the laser beam which hit the disco ball that GIR summoned from his head, which seperated the beam into balls of energy heading towards Blossom. GIR watched the rest of the fight in silence until Buttercup lifted Bell up. Bell asked him for help and he wanted to shoot a bomb from his slingshot, but it got destroyed by Buttercup's laser beam. While Bell was knocked out, GIR jumped in the air and formed an arm canon. He shot a few smoke bombs at Buttercup which disabled her from doing anything. He then went back to Bell to guard her. He stayed on that place until Samantha was thrown his way. Samantha asked him if he is bound to the laws of robotics, if he would protect Bell even if it would cost his life, if his body could trigger the bomb and if so if it would fry his circuits, to which he confirmed to be true. Samantha was planning on using GIR to trigger the bomb. Bell however noticed this and threw the katana towards Samantha which impaled her in the chest. This causes her to step back, and fall in the electricity and makes completes the connection of the machine again and triggers the bomb. The bomb is activated and Bell calls GIR to her. She removes the hairband, and puts it on herself, returning GIR to his normal form. Meanwhile she also informs the girls that it is useless to escape, because the explosion engulfs the whole world. She grabs GIR and flies off. Black and White GIR plays a major role in Black and White. He tags along on missions of Bell in the beginning until they get too dangerous. Later during the fight between Barasia and Bell, GIR is kicked very hard by Barasia and killed him to the horror of Bell and Zim. Invader Zim: Manifest Doom GIR appears as a main character in Invader Zim: Manifest Doom. He was introduced later in the comics trying to assist Zim in battle but got his arm cut off by Gaz. Appearance The only differences between GIR and regular SIR units are the unique coloration of the luminous parts of GIR's body (teal instead of red), a different configuration for the eyes, and his cross-hatched mouth. Being made from garbage might mean that GIR is an out-of-date model of the SIR unit. His usual Earth disguise consists of a green dog suit with a zipper on the stomach and a head that can be pulled over like a hood. It also includes a small tail that he is somehow capable of wagging like a human dog's. The large eyes sometimes blink while other times they don't. Also, the mouth sometimes opens when he talks, whereas other times it stays closed while he speaks. He also has a small child disguise with blond hair and the mouth hanging open so he can see, but it was only used in two episodes. Powers & Abilities GIR possesses "superior geographic abilities" that were given to him by Zim. In his head there are an array of various weapons, but he rarely uses them. He is shown that he can scan objects and persons just like any robot can. He is able to summon things out of his head for example a catapult and a propeller. He also has an arsenal of rockets and guns in his body though he hardly uses them and even when he pulls them out he never has to attack because something usually happens soon after. There is also a great deal of empty space that he uses to store things, like a giant pile of rubber piggies, a puppy, or even a beehive. This is implied to be the "thermos" function stated by Tallest Red to be built into all SIR units. He also has X-ray vision, the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes, and boot jets in his feet. Origin GIR is a main character from the animated television series Invader Zim. He is the main robotic assistant of the show's main character Zim and the closest thing he has to a friend, constructed from scrap parts and given to Zim by the Almighty Tallest instead of a regular SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval) unit. GIR is voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons. He plays a main role in three episodes, Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain, Walk of Doom, and GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, and plays minor or secondary roles in almost all other episodes. Trivia * Throughout PPGD, GIR had made ''tons of references from movies in real life when he was imitating them. He referenced Darth Vader from Star Wars during the first fight between Blossom and Bell. Later in the comics, he also referenced Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, The Sound of Music, and others. Category:Robot Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Category:Invader Zim Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Featured Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Antagonist Category:Main Antagonist Category:Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Category:SIR Unit